


Don't Talk To Strangers

by samdrake



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, carnivals, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: A stranger comes up to you and asks you to pretend to be his girlfriend for a few minutes. What would you do?





	Don't Talk To Strangers

“Quick, I need you to hold my hand for a little bit and pretend to be my girlfriend.”

You whipped your head around at the voice, double checking that whoever it was was talking to you. Yup, definitely talking to you. A boy just a few inches taller than you with messy, hazelnut brown hair and gorgeous hickory eyes looked at you with desperation and a small smile plastered across his lips.

“Excuse me?” you asked.

“I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend, just for a few minutes. My ex girlfriend is here, and she’s kind of under the impression that I moved on from her.”

You snickered, crossing your arms at the stranger in front of you. “And why is she under that impression?”

“Because…I might have told her I have a girlfriend…and I definitely do not.”

You chuckled, attempting to turn away from him as you said, “Yeah, well, good luck with that.”

“Please, I’m desperate,” he stopped you, grabbing your wrist and forcing you to turn back around, “What, you’re seriously gonna make me look like a fool in front of my ex? Ouch…that’s cold.”

“What’s in it for me, huh?” you bargained. “Surely you’re not going to make me walk around a state fair with a total stranger and not expect me to get anything out of it.”

“I don’t have much to offer you other than a few minutes of walking around with an oh-so handsome devil and pretend to be his girlfriend for a few minutes, but I can buy you some cotton candy if you’d like that as well.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. You had to admit, he’s definitely handsome. You figured you were already bored enough as it is, all of your friends disappearing with their boyfriends, leaving you alone for most of the night. Besides, this could be kinda fun. No harm no foul, right?

“Come on, it’ll be a cute story to tell our children one day.”

You blushed. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Oh, well allow me to introduce myself,” he smiled, “I’m Sam. Sam Drake.”

“I’m Y/N,” you replied, extending your hand out for his, “Let’s go make your ex jealous, shall we?”

Sam lit up when you accepted his request, taking your hand and tangling his fingers with yours, his hand fitting in yours like an envelope. The two of you began walking in the same direction you were previously heading in, your hands swinging slightly about in the movement.

“So, where exactly is your girlfriend, by the way?” you questioned.

“She’s around here somewhere,” he replied. “I saw her earlier with another guy and ducked before she could see me and lost her somewhere in the crowd. Let me tell you, her new boyfriend is not as handsome as I am.”

“A little conceited, are we?” you joked. “Is that why she broke up with you?”

“Hey, why are you assuming that she broke up with me?” Sam narrowed his eyes at you, the two of you walking past the towering ferris wheel. “Well…she did. She couldn’t handle all of these beautiful, stunning women always clawing all over me. She’s a jealous one…hence why I need you.”

“Speaking of, why did you choose me?” you asked. “There’s tons of beautiful girls here, why did you pick me to make your ex jealous?”

“My last girlfriend before her had [your hair color] hair,” he explained. “She hates girls with [your hair color] hair now.”

You and Sam had decided to make the most of your limited time together, deciding to actually enjoy what the fair has to offer rather than just walk around the whole time. The two of you took a ride on the merry go round, him sitting behind you on one of the horses and wrapping his arms around you to help sell the idea of you two as a “couple”. After that, the two of you decided to play some games, starting with Ring-A-Bottle and ending with balloon darts. You didn’t do great at that, but Sam was good enough to win you a small, purple teddy bear.

“Ah, you’re such a romantic,” you grinned, clutching on to your new bear. “Best fake-boyfriend ever!”

“See? I told you you wouldn’t regret this.” Sam smiled. “You’re having fun, right?”

“Admittedly…yeah…I am.” you admitted. “I never thought having a fake boyfriend could be this fun.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re having fun. Sometimes you gotta take risks and enjoy yourself a little bit.” Sam exchanged a sweet grin at you.

You looked down at your feet and grinned. Admittedly, you were having a lot of fun. You were a bit skeptical first at the thought of walking around, hand in hand with a complete stranger to make another girl jealous, but in the end, it was the most fun you’ve had all night. 

“But…I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

You looked back up at Sam and raised your eyebrows at him, confused and puzzled by what he said.

“I kinda don’t have an ex girlfriend. Not here, anyways. I’m actually new to town, so I don’t actually know anybody.” Sam explained.

“So, why am I here?” you asked with anger laced in your voice, your heart dropping a little at the lie he confessed to.

“Because I saw you earlier, and you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve seen since I’ve gotten to town,” he muttered a small, nervous laugh. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have lied to you, but I didn’t know how else to approach you. Kinda funny how that works, I usually don’t get nervous around pretty girls.”

“How does ‘hey, I’m Sam Drake, nice to meet you’ work for you next time?” you crossed your arms at him.

Sam shook his head, the corner of his lip raising at you. “Look, I’ll leave alone, okay? I’m sorry I lied to you. I really did have a lot of fun tonight.”

Sam stared at you and waited for you to reply, but you weren’t quite sure what to say.

“I’ll see you around, Y/N.”

As soon as Sam began to walk away, you grabbed his hand and stopped him in his movement. “Wait,” you said. Sam whipped his head around at you, looking at you with face of confusion. The little voice inside of you told you to let him walk away and forget that this night ever happened, but it was like you lost control over your body when you reached out to him.

“You still owe me cotton candy.”

“And that…” Sam exhaled a comfortable, nostalgic sigh, “…is how I met your mommy.”

“But don’t follow in my footsteps, baby,” you chuckled, kissing your daughter’s cheek, and then your husbands, “Don’t talk to strangers.”

You couldn’t help but admire the sight in front of you. 20 years later after a stranger asked you to pretend to be his girlfriend to make his ex jealous, you were now watching him with a beautiful, 4-year-old bundle of sunshine and love that you two created together sitting on his lap.

“Mommy, is that when you fell in love with daddy?” Hannah giggled, playing with her fathers fingers as she looked at you with the most innocent and gorgeous eyes you’ve ever seen. She definitely got them from Sam.

“Yeah, it is sweetie,” you looked at Sam, who was already staring at you in awe and in admiration. Even after being with him for so long, he stilled looked at you the same way he did 20 years ago. “I fell in love with him at first sight.”

“Your mommy couldn’t resist me,” Sam chuckled, giving you a light smirk, “I was too handsome for her to turn down.”

“Hey, you offered me cotton candy. I couldn’t let you break your promise.”


End file.
